The Rod of Asclepius
by Lucrackio
Summary: What happens at the hospital, stays at the hospital.


" _Mister?"_

I opened my eyes, straightening myself in the seat with a start, and saw an Audino standing before me.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting. The doctor will see you now."_ __She said, smiling softly. I smiled back, rising to my feet, following the nurse into the office. I closed the door behind me, and found myself alone with a Serperior within those four white walls.

" _Well, hello, mister. Please have a seat!"_

" _Oh… Good afternoon, doctor…"_

" _Satine. Just call me Satine."_ The serpent replied. I obliged, taking a seat, and she extended a vine to shake my hand. Though awkward at first, the vine-shake felt rather warm and welcoming. I was more than glad to take assistance from a pokemon, for I trusted them more than I trusted a human.

" _Now, mister, what brings you here with us?"_ She started typing as she spoke, and I couldn't help to stare at her slim shape as I replied. The view of a Serperior trained to use computers and provide medical assistance talking to me over codec translation technology somehow did not feel any more curious than the fact that she was wearing… Clothes. Matter of fact, it was the first time I've seen a serpentine-shaped creature wearing outfits. Her white uniform tightened around her body, with sleeve holes cut to make room for her reminiscents of Servine arms, and it draped down into a loose skirt further down her body.

" _Oh… I need a checkup. It's been a while since I've last been to the doctor."_

She smiled and nodded as I spoke, typing down the information dexterously. After a brief chat, Satine slithered down her seat, walking around the table. _"Come, it's time for your physical examination. I need you to remove your clothes and sit on that bed."_ I obliged, blushing a bit at the perspective. Most people obviously do not feel comfortable undressing in front of strangers, and I was no exception. As I turned around and took my shirt off, I could hear the dull click of the door's lock being engaged. When I was finally done kicking off the rest of my clothes, she was already waiting at the side of the bed, tapping my seat with a vine. Something about her demeanor made me feel both uneasy and comfortable at the same time.

" _Tell me, mister, how long has it been since you were last examined?"_ The doctor asked, as multiple vines extended from her back to perform multiple tasks. Check heart rate, measure blood pressure, flash lights into my eyes and my mouth, all done within a matter of seconds. She was indeed agile.

" _I'm afraid it's been… Nine years."_

" _Hmmm… You are surprisingly healthy for someone who's been so careless with his own health."_ She smirked, and, as my gaze met hers, I felt trapped by those deep, blood red eyes.

" _Now… I need you to lay down, with your head to your right."_ I once again obliged, and swallowed a lump. I never really liked the context of physical examination, but I felt oddly motivated to carry on with the procedure. She coiled down by the bedside and then extended her body up, standing tall by my side. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax, and felt vines press against my gut, in a circular pattern.

" _Mister… Now I need to examine your genitalia. Do you consent to it?"_

Huh, trick question right there. Last time I had been to the doctor, I was still in my early teenage years, so the doctor requested it to my mother. I didn't have much of a choice back then, but now, all I had to do was say the word. I timidly nodded, and, after a while, I felt her vines fondling my sack. I drew a sharp breath, tensing up, my face instantly flushing red. She giggled.

" _Relax… I will do you no harm~"_ I nervously chuckled back, and her vines moved up to my flaccid shaft, pulling back the foreskin to examine my glans. I once again drew a sharp breath, probably giving off the wrong impression to my examiner. Perhaps that impression wasn't wrong, as I felt blood begin to rush into my member, bulging it slightly, but not enough to provide an erection.

" _Now… Flip on your side, and bend your thighs."_ Oh, snap. I knew where that was going, and it only made the pressure in my cavernous bodies rise. Things were about to get real awkward. I desperately tried mustering the most unflattering thoughts to take my mind off the situation, but a vine caught me off guard. When I felt it poking against my pucker, it was too late. My ass winked in a reflex, and soon made way for Satine to explore. It felt smooth, yet firm. Definitely much different from anything I had ever tried, and I couldn't help but to let out a moan as the bulgy tip of her vine begun to massage my prostate.

" _O-Oh…"_ I heard her say. It was too late. If she looked over, she would notice my raging boner, rising at full length from inbetween my groins. And, much to my susprise, as I looked over my shoulder, she was leaning forward, eyes set on my arousal. My anus contracted once again, and I could feel her slowly return to massage my prostate, a blush forming in her face. She was liking it, and so was I. It felt wrong, but at this point, none of us cared anymore. We were too far gone to keep any decency.

I chuckled, looking away nervously, allowing her to carry on with the stimulation. Some precum dripped off into a string, staining down the bed. Unable to resist any longer, I gripped on the sheets and closed my eyes, letting out a soft moan as the Serperior used me. Soon, I felt her join me on the bed, slithering over to whisper in my ear. _"Get on your fours…"_ I shuddered at her sultry tone, still keeping my eyes closed to keep my mind away from the hospital's sterile environment, and obliged, turning sideways once more, setting my knees on the bed, leaning my upper body on my elbows.

Satine moved inbetween my legs, never pulling her vine off my ass, and I felt her body grind against my dripping shaft as she slithered to a stop right under me. I leaned down, planting a kiss on the corner of her lips, and was returned with a slim, forked tongue in my ear. _"D-Don't tell anyone about this…"_ She said, revealing a rather sudden change in her tone. I could tell from her voice that she was needy, her dry spell probably hitting the scale of months.

" _I'd never… F-Fuck, you found my weak spot…"_ I gasped as she started pistoning in and out, causing my length to twitch. She kissed me tightly on the lips, her tongue dancing against mine, and I felt something wet and warm grind against my tip. I grinned, and moved a hand to the back of her head, thrusting my rump up in an instinctive reflex.

" _T-Take me, you pervert…"_ She moaned into my mouth, and yet again I shuddered. This was just unbelievable. Suddenly, it hit me that I had never engaged intercourse outside of my species, and until a few minutes ago I had never even considered it either. This was all in the field of reason, obviously, and, in the moment, both of us were was pure lust. I moved my free hand down to my cock, adjusting it, and thrusted down, sliding into the doctor's serpentine slit. She was warm and tight beyond any expectations, her walls squeezing around my mast as I hilted myself down into her. _"Mmmf… D-Doctor, you feel amazing!"_ I moaned, and suddenly felt a stinging pain in my rump. Another of her vines had cracked like a whip against my buttcheeks, and she drew out a third vine to stretch my ass further.

Her massage in my prostate, combined to the silky feel of her walls, was too much to bear. I started humping down at her rather clumsily, causing her to whimper into my ear. _"F-Fuck… We can't stay in here forever… "W-What's taking you so long?"_ We thrusted into each other wildly, probably being a little loud about it, considering there were neighboring offices and the waiting room right outside the door, but, again, neither of us cared.

Satine sunk her teeth into my left shoulder, letting out muffled grunts into it. I felt blood trickling down my skin, only to be wiped by her eager tongue. _"OUCH! You bitch… T-This hurts!"_ I winced, and increased the rhythm, bringing my weight down on each thrust. Again, I felt her whips punishing me, this time harder than the first. _"D-Don't call me that!",_ she protested into my shoulder, glaring sideways at me. Oddly enough, the pain did nothing but fuel my pleasure, and soon enough I felt the pressure build up in my loins.

" _Satine… Satine…"_

"… _DON'T STOP!"_

As much as I had desired to make that moment last, I couldn't hold my release, and lasted only a few more seconds before erupting into her slit, shooting my juice straight up her innards. Simultaneously, I felt those walls squeeze my length, as if determined to milk it, trapping myself inside of her. We panted into each other's necks, and shared a long, tight, sloppy, bloody kiss. She stared up at me through half-shut eyelids, her jaw hanging open. Those walls clenched down tightly, yet shakily onto my prick, and I tried my best at keeping on thrusting, but soon enough my hips failed me. I collapsed on top of my mistress, trying to catch my breath.

" _F-Fuck… What have we done…"_

"… _Remember… Our little secret… That is, if you want t-to come back for more…"_

We shared a soft, warm laugh, and I planted a loving kiss on her lips.

" _Damn sure I will. Now, uh, I should get dressed."_ She nodded, and pulled out of my gaping pucker. Every second of it felt amazing, and I couldn't deny. I got off the bed, trying my best at standing over my trembling knees, and slowly dressed myself as she discarded the sheets. As I was about to dress up my shirt, I felt a vine softly gripping my arm.

" _Here… Let me help."_ She coiled around my body, taking out a first aid kit to apply proper dressing to the wounds on my shoulder. It felt sore, but I didn't mind. I smiled, watching her disinfect and then wrap up my shoulder in gauze and bandages. Only then it hit me, just how amazingly beautiful she was.

" _Thank you, doctor."_ Satine lightly whipped at my face with a vine. _"Don't make me stress it out again, mister."_ She smirked and gave me a kiss before slithering back to her seat.

" _Well, well… I have requested some laboratorial exams for you to bring me back results as soon as possible. At first sight, you seem perfectly healthy, but a proper checkup requires further investigation."_ And there she was, uniform straightened up, talking in a calm, professional voice, like nothing happened. This girl was just amazing.

" _Thank you, Satine. I'll be seeing you, then, I guess."_ I smiled, taking the prescriptions and the request forms handed to me. _"I do hope so!"_ , she replied, flashing a wink. Without another word, I rose to my feet, and walked out of the door.


End file.
